1. Field
The present disclosure relates to seed containers and more particularly pertains to a new bulk material container with an adaptable base for mounting the container on a variety of different support structures such as a seed cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers have been utilized for the packaging and delivery of seeds moving from the producer of the seed to the ultimate user of the seed, which is the farmer planting the seed in the field. Traditionally the containers were sacks or bags that required manual handling and were limited in the quantity of seed that could be held in each bag. More recently, containers have been developed that hold a greater bulk quantity of seeds moving from the producer to the farmer. The containers are typically designed to be sent back to the seed producer for reuse after the seed has been removed by the user. For this purpose, the containers are often designed with some degree of collapsibility in an attempt to minimize the size of the container during the return shipment of the empty container to the producer, while attempting to maximize the quantity of seed that may be held by the container. The weight of the container is sought to be reduced by utilizing plastic materials for the container.
Trailers or carts have been developed to carry one or more of these bulk containers into the field to a location proximate to the planter implement to facilitate the loading of the seed into the bins of the planter implement. These carts have structures that are specifically adapted for engaging and supporting the bulk containers, as the size and shape of the bulk containers varies, as do the structures on the carts used to support the containers.